thomasfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bulgy
Bulgy is a double-decker bus with an ideological opposition to railways. Biography ''The Railway Series'' Bulgy despised railways and believed that they would eventually be completely replaced by roads. He even carried a poster on his side telling people to "JOIN THE ANTI-RAIL LEAGUE". His slogan was "free the roads!" Bulgy once attempted to steal Duck and Oliver's passengers by pretending to be a railway bus. He was determined to get them to Tidmouth before Duck could, but he got stuck under a bridge after trying to take a short cut. After Duck safely got his passengers across the bridge and took them to their destination, Bulgy's lies were exposed. He was subsequently turned into a henhouse and placed near the bridge, which is now nicknamed "Bulgy's Bridge". ''Thomas & Friends'' As in the Railway Series, Bulgy attempted to steal Duck and Oliver's passengers and got stuck under a bridge. Eventually he was converted into a henhouse and placed near said bridge. Bulgy was later given a second chance and brought back to the road to help with passengers while Thomas and Emily needed repairs, but after his driver brought him back to his field for the night after he was restored, the chickens who had lived in him nestled in his luggage racks and caused trouble the following morning. Under Emily's suggestion, he decided to become a mobile vegetable stand. Bulgy enjoys his work delivering vegetables, because they do not lay eggs and they never complain. Sometime later, Bulgy was converted back into a passenger bus. When Thomas was making unscheduled stops on his branch line with Bertie's passengers, he was running late with his trains, so Sir Topham Hatt decided to bring in Bulgy to help take care of the extra passengers until Bertie returned from being mended. Despite being brought back to help Bertie with delivering passengers, it was very clear that Bulgy still had a dislike for railways. Once, he accidentally caused a chain reaction that catapulted a bag of soil into a nearby water tower and contaminated the water that Thomas took on. Bulgy was the only one to witness, but instead of telling Thomas not to take it, he decided to use this as an opportunity to take more passengers while the engines became ill and unable to work. Unfortunately, Bulgy took on more than he thought he could handle and eventually broke his axle wheels. The engines were soon well enough to work and much to Bulgy's dismay, he had to be taken to the repair garage by Thomas. Personality Bulgy is a very grumpy, cold-hearted and cynical double-decker bus. He firmly believes that roads are superior to railways, and would occasionally lie to get himself out of trouble. After being restored, he saw the error of his ways and changed his attitude. However, even though he means well and works hard nowadays, he is still against railways, and if the chance comes, he is willing to take advantage of an engine's inability to take passengers - but Sir Topham Hatt keeps a close watch on him and makes sure that he is on his best behaviour. According to the "Character Cube" bonus features of several US DVDs, Bulgy has no scruples and knows how to tell a lie when he is in a tight jam, and is good friends with Diesel. Livery Bulgy was originally painted scarlet and cream, but after becoming a vegetable bus he was painted green and cream. Prior to this, he had a sign on his left side reading "Railway Bus" and another sign on his right side reading "JOIN THE ANTI-RAIL LEAGUE" - this was replaced with another "Railway Bus" sign when he was restored. He also has signs on his front and back, reading "FREE THE ROADS" and a nameplate above his rear door. When he was repainted, the signs on his sides were replaced with green ones reading "MOBILE GROCERY STORE" in white. In a tenth series Learning Segment, he was repainted back into his original scarlet and cream livery. In the Railway Series, his face is black but in the series, he has a traditional grey face. Category:Vehicles Category:Characters Category:The Car Club Characters